Cartographer
|Description = Hachure the cartographer.|imageBIG = Cartographer-0.png|Rarity=rare|TrueType=NPC |TypeFormat=NPC|Resistances = Immune to everything.}}The Cartographer is a friendly NPC who appears randomly along the beaches of uninhabited islands. He gives you information about the map and how to use it, and can also check your map to see how many squares you've marked correctly. He also adds additional features to your map if you accurately mark a certain number of squares. For every 20 Gold you gives him, he will erase a single square on your map that shouldn't be marked at that location. This means you have to pay 80 gold to completely erase a large island you've wrongly marked. Map rewards * 10 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer adds a button which has the same effect as using your sextant (must have the sextant in your inventory). * 25 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer adds a line of text at the bottom of the map showing the coordinates of any square on the map you mouse over. * 50 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer gives you the ability to color your markings on the map. More colors can be added by finding ink bottles throughout the world. * 100 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer adds a button that centers the map on 0,0. * 150 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer adds a button that centers the map on your current location. * 200 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer adds a button that pulls out your compass. (must have the compass in your inventory). * 300 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer gives you a white ribbon of accomplishment for your map. * 400 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer gives you a red ribbon of accomplishment for your map. * 500 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer gives you a blue ribbon of accomplishment for your map. * 750 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer gives you a bronze medal of accomplishment for your map. * 1000 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer gives you a silver medal of accomplishment for your map. * 1500 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer gives you a gold medal of accomplishment for your map. * 2000 squares at 90% accuracy or higher: The cartographer gives you the Golden Compass. You are a true member of the Society of Cartographers. Default seed locations * 1 East 15 North * 3 East, 62 North * 15 East 34 South * 42 East 27 South * 53 East 58 South * 10 West 42 North * 46 West 12 South * 49 West 14 North Trivia * The Cartographer's name is Hachure. * The ability to erase islands in exchange for gold was added in the 2.0 update. * He's difficult to find compared to the other friendly NPCs, as he doesn't spawn near a light spot. However, it's possible to find maps that indicates his location. Gallery Снимок экрана (146).png|A well filled map. Mapbuttons.png|From left to right: Use the compass, use sextant, coordinates you are currently mousing over, center on 0,0, center on your location. 588.png|1000 islands mapped. 3-0.png|Blue ribbon. 6.png|Bronze medal. 144.png|Silver medal. Category:NPC